1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a clamping holder, which is intended to be an integral component of a pane assembly closing openings of a vehicle body, and which is equipped to hold attachment parts on the finally assembled pane assembly in a clamping manner, encompassing at least one clamp section, to which the attachment part can be attached in the case of the finally assembled pane assembly, as well as a connecting section, which is intended to be connected to a frame section of the pane assembly so as not to be capable of being detached. The invention further relates to a pane assembly comprising a clamping holder of the above-mentioned type as well as to a method for producing such a pane assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Clamping holders of this type are known from DE 198 18 153 B4. This document describes and claims a pane unit, which encompasses a holding device, to which further attachment parts, for example trim, can be attached to the vehicle body after the final assembly of the pane unit. The holding device consists of a retaining strip and a retaining clamp, which can subsequently be attached to the retaining strip. The retaining strip is embodied as an insert body, which is connected to the frame so as not to be capable of being detached in response to the injection molding process, in response to which the pane is injection molded with a frame, which is embodied as an injection molded part.